Sólo un beso
by Hanabi-blood
Summary: Yoite se encarga de cuidar a un pequeño niño revoltoso, con mejillas rojas y completamente ¿Inocente? les recomiendo que lo lean linda historia Shonen Ai, Yoite&Miharu, Universo Alterno.


**Pareja:** Yoite & Miharu.

**Anime:** Nabari no Ou.

**Creador del Manga**: Yuki Kamatani.

**Sólo mayores de 13 años.**

_Sólo un beso_

Por

Hanabi-Blood

La soledad es una cosa que había soportado por tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera recuerda el momento en la que comenzó a sentir ese extraño sentimiento, el rechazo, el odio, todos los sentimientos malditos formaban parte de su negro corazón, pero aun así había otro sentimiento nuevo, que se estaba abriendo paso entre los anteriores, como si dispersará todo el pasado, como si lo eliminará todo en tan solo un instante, y aun así odiaba sentirlo, odiaba sentirlo por que el causante de este revuelo en su mente no era otro más que un pequeño que había llegado a su vida de una forma inesperada, sí, ese diminuto demonio con cara de ángel, que a toda costa trataba de hacerlo sonreír, a toda costa trataba de amarlo, pero jamás se dejaría vencer por aquel chiquillo tan revoltoso que en este momento se hallaba mirándolo desde la puerta, haciendo un intento fallido de sorprenderlo, o tal vez "_asustarlo"_.

-Será mejor que salgas de ahí, -comentó suave con un tono algo fastidiado- ya te he mirado…

-demo…-Protestó el pequeño con aquellas mejillas completamente adornadas por un color carmesí que lo hacía mirar demasiado inocente, _"demasiado"_ para el joven escritor de gran fama, aunque sí el mismo se pusiera a pensar un poco en sus creaciones se daría cuenta que la mayoría de ellas han nacido gracias al pequeño Miharu.

Después de un momento de estar viendo el fuego de la chimenea, algo en su mente pareció reaccionar y una idea nueva llegó a su cabeza.

-Oe Miharu, ven…-exclamó yoite, mientras habría su laptop para comenzar un escrito nuevo, haciendo una pequeña señal para que el chico se sentará a su lado, extrañamente era una maña que había nacido en el, el llamar a miharu cada vez que empezaba con un documental nuevo, eso raramente lo tranquilizaba y por así decirlo lo llenaba de inspiración.

-¡No!- contesto el chico haciendo un pequeño berrinche con esas mejillas que el escritor tanto ansiaba por morder, a lo cual el mayor solo sonrío dando a entender la impotencia que sentía en este momento, ya que aunque tratará jamás, le ganaba a ese niño revoltoso de 6 años.

-¿Qué dijiste? -cuestionó sin cambiar el tono de su voz, alzando un poco la ceja derecha haciendo un intento fallido por intimidar al moreno quien solo se volteó dándole la espalda como si la pregunta de yoite, no hubiera llamado para nada su atención.

El oji-azul solo suspiro fuertemente, mientras se levantaba pesadamente del sillón en el que tiempo antes estuvo muy cómodo como para perseguir al hijo revoltoso de su vecina, camino a paso lento, sabiéndose ya de memoria el camino que tomaría Miharu pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo en el patio así que extrañado se dirigió a las escaleras donde lo encontró sentado mirándolo con aquellos ojos brillantes y profundos llenos de vida. _"tan inocente que podría rogar por una mirada de parte suya"_ aquel pensamiento llegó de improvisto a él abrumando su mente ya llena de sentimientos hacia el menor.

Se acerco a Miharu lentamente mientras era observado por el mismo, algo en su verde mirada le decía que tramaba algo, algo que sabía muy bien no le iba a gustar, pero quien diría que eso que haría no le gradaría si no le encantaría, extendió sus fuertes brazos para tomar al pequeño, quien siguió ignorándolo, ya bastante enojado yoite lo tomó a la fuerza, ¿pero quien se creía para hacerlo caminar tanto, si podría estar empezando su novela?, lo cargo con fuerza sujetando sus pequeñas manos que querían golpearle y lo llevó con el al cuarto donde estaba la chimenea sentándolo a su lado aun escuchando los quejidos que daba.

De repente sus chillidos cesaron, todo quedo en silenció dejando un poco extrañado al mayor, quien miró de reojo ya sentado a Miharu, mirando atentamente hacia el frente con sus pequeñas manos a los costados de sus piernas y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como si estuviera tramando algo dentro de sí, y eso empezó a asustar en sobre manera a Yoite, que seguía esperando una replica, sólo una replica más y su corazón quedaría en paz, pero los minutos pasaron y el sonido reinaba todavía en el cuarto, suspiró pesadamente viendo la pantalla de su laptop en blanco _"esto no puede estar pasándome"_ se dijo así mismo, suspiró de nuevo para voltear el rostro hacia Miharu, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verlo parado en el sillón quedando exactamente a la altura de su rostro, observo el hermoso color carmesí de sus mejillas, sus ojos parecidos al jade entrecerrados mientras el menor acercaba su rostro a sus labios y antes de poder evitarlo un beso furtivo fue posado sobre los suyos, dejándolo con el suave sabor a dulce aun después de quedar anonadado un buen momento.

- ¡Miharu...-observó al pequeño quien en se hallaba mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, como cual niño sabiendo que ha hecho una travesura y nadie le replicara, mientras el oji-azul en su interior, no encontraba palabras para regañarlo.

- ¿nani? -preguntó inocentemente.

- no lo vuelvas a hacer, -contesto, aún molesto por la acción del menor, aunque por dentro de sí se imaginaba las miles de cosas que podría hacerle aún pequeño revoltoso como él, y créanme no estoy hablando de los regaños si no de algo más.

¿Continuará?

Hola gente se que tenía demasiado tiempo sin subir ningún fic y perdón u-u realmente me muero por escribir pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo hacerlo, ocuupo ayudda!!! Si alguien se ofrece, créanme que aceptare ponerme de cabeza dar muchas vueltas y tirarme al suelo si esa es una opción para volver a escribir…

Bueno, dejando eso de lado espero que les haya gustado, me enamoré de esta pareja Yoite&Miharu, realmente me fascina, así que decidí hacer este fanfic onnegai review's aun no se si lo continuaré aunque tengo planeado hacerlo n_n sin más me iré sayonara..

Ki o tsukete :3


End file.
